A Specter Hangs
by verfens
Summary: Reverse Cold War AU. America is a staunch communist, a true communist, and his specter is hanging over all of Europe-the Capitalist pigs. Eventual pairings. M for smut with a hint of marxism.


His nose was in that damn book again. That damn book that he told him not to read. That Red book of his that he coveted so. The book that gave him ideas that were dangerous- but he could always beat it out of him.

He was good at that.

England was watching his colony come home from a day in the fields, reading that damn German book once more.

It was the Communist Manifesto, by Karl Marx. And no matter how many times England had burned it, tossed it, drowned it, he always got his hand on another copy.

It had been over half a century since his failed uprising, the American Revolution. Had his colony not hated him before that, he certainly hated him after it.

The colony he used to call his brother now spurned him entirely.

"America, what are you doing with that damn book again?" He called out, arms folded, cross.

He gave an irritated noise, giving his _owner_ a foul stare. "You didn't tell me you were coming." He muttered, putting the book in his pocket.

England sniffed. "I have no need to tell mere _colonies_ my plans." Though he dreamt of the relationship they used to have every night.

America laughed. "Go to hell England." He flipped him the finger. England was outraged by this behavior.

"30 lashes." He growled, and America rolled his eyes. "Forty." He threatened, and America sneered.

"Naturally, _you_ would be the one to oppress the working man." He muttered, and England doubled the previous number. That shut him up.

He went inside, and made his cup of tea with the teapot he brought to the tune of America's screams. America was so insistent on breaking the ones he left. It was time to break something of America's.

Hopefully it wouldn't be his colony.

XXXXX

It was only 3 years later that the stupid bastard tried again to break away.

Only this time, he succeeded.

It was bloody, but they were determined.

A trained army was beaten by guerrilla forces.

A European power was beaten by a colony.

It was an undoubtedly embarrassing loss for England, and so his colony was no longer.

He was The United Socialists of America.

He ordered that England leave everything and go.

He took everything in the American hemisphere that he could get his communist claws in. He took all of South America and the Caribbean from Spain and Portugal, and nearly took Canada from England.

XXXXX

Alfred was a busy guy. It was hard being a nation with no government, almost no real allies, and one of the few true communist states. It was hard being the one everyone hated.

The time was 1924. He had come in at the First World War since England had cried Uncle. But England, Russia, and France had not liked his peace at all. It too "kind" to Germany.

As America was in his home right now, he thought that he rather liked the guy and his older brother. Prussia was an okay guy, if too boisterous.

"I'm telling you, Germany. Communism is the only way forward." He smiled brightly, and hummed as he contacted his treasury.

Germany nodded, thoughtful. "My brother thinks he was too radical," and Alfred agreed.

"Well, I would have thought that as well, had I not experienced how terrible the Bourgeoisie really was." He hummed. "Well, the Dawes plan is enacted." He said as he received the confirmation reply in the form of morse code. He pat Germany's shoulder, the poor guy looked sickly. "How's Gilbert?" He asked.

Ludwig looked uncertain. "Well, I'd say he's...alright."

"So he's still annoying as ever, but pretty sick?" And Germany nodded, rubbing his temples.

"Unfortunately." And Alfred laughed.

"Yanno, he tried to train me, in my failed revolution. He's a good guy underneath it all." He wiped away a mirthful tear.

"I know. I just wish he hadn't tried to..." And Alfred grew solemn again.

"Tried to stop you from seeing the war?" And Germany nodded. Alfred pat his shoulder.

"He'll be okay, eventually. The doctors at my place are working on a solution to this illness of the mind." Germany sighed. He looked lost.

XXXXX

Alfred left soon after that, humming as he did so. He ignored the looks of mistrust from Germany's advisors. Capitalist scum. They didn't understand the beauty of communism.

But Alfred did.

His countrymen, his Comrades welcomed him at the port. He welcomed them back jovially, a big smile on his face.

What was important was to remember that he had allies in the form of his Southern neighbors.

Even if his own twin brother wasn't his ally. He would move past it.

Mexico was discussing how crazy Germany had been for contacting _him _of all people to get Alfred distracted. They were communist bros. But that had been a brother desperate to end a war in a positive way, since it had been upon his insistence they join. Alfred didn't begrudge him for it.

XXXXX

But he would begrudge him for this.

The time was World War II. Germany, Japan, and Italy had formed an alliance, taken over continental Europe, and were now eying Americas quite massive sphere of influence. Much to Alfred's annoyance, Japan, once his friend, had provoked him by bombing Pearl Harbor.

He was looking over England's message to him with a pondering sort of look.

Perhaps it was time to unleash his war machine.

He smiled enigmatically.

XXXXX

Alfred's order to attack came that night. All his people knew of his existence. They knew that he was their leader, their _nation. _The mighty United Socialists of the Americas

He was no force to be reckoned with, as Japan soon found out. Alfred's secret police quickly found Hitlers nuclear missile plans. He didn't tell his "ally", or former owner about them.

Alfred was walking around in retaken France shortly after D-Day when they finally saw each other face to face for the first time since he had kicked _him_ out. The scars on his back burned, as did his heart.

"England." He said, cooly. Blue eyes watched the man with calculation.

England shuffled awkwardly. "I'd like to talk, Al- America." He quickly corrected himself. Alfred sneered. "Alright." He agreed quietly. "We can 'talk'."

Their talk was more like Alfred yelling at Arthur for about 30 minutes, before Arthur finally stormed out.

Alfred was pleased for having gotten that all off his chest.

He hummed as he went on his way, waving at a suspicious Russia as he went by. "Good day." He said, cheerful. Russia muttered something under his breath, and Alfred only smiled wider. "Remember, you might want to deal with your literacy problem." He whispered, taunting him.

Russia glared, eyes narrowing as he passed. Alfred whistled his national anthem as he went about his business.

XXXXX

The second world war was a hard fought win, but as the Allies did end up winning, Alfred was quick to claim land. He had taken no land in Europe aside from Ludwig, but had a mighty stronghold in Asia now. He had taken Indochina, killed the man who had tried to declare Vietnam's independence, taken the Korea siblings, and most importantly, had Japan.

He was now a both Western and Eastern power.

And he was never going to fall.


End file.
